Mais Que Perfeito
by MeRRy-aNNe
Summary: Sakura é praticamente o braço direito de Eriol na empresa Hiraguisawa Li, porem uma viajem de emergencia para a Inglaterra, faz com que Shoran Li venha ficar no Lugar de Eriol. Assim Sakura e Shoran Se Conhecem. CAPITULO 2
1. A Chegada de Shoran Li

A Chegada de Shoran Li

  
Empresas Hiraguisawa Li, Centro de Tóquio.   
Nossa querida Sakura Kinomoto, é uma das diretoras gerais da empresa. (Ly: hihihi, o que será que a autora está aprontando? Olha eu sei menos que vocês, sou uma simples revisadora... _)

  
- Sakura, como estão os preparativos para a recepção do Sr. Li amanha? – Pergunta Eriol por telefone.

- Está quase tudo pronto Sr. Hiraguisawa, apenas preciso que me confirme o horário no qual o Sr. Li estará em sua casa. – Pergunta Sakura, pronta para anotar o horário.

- Acredito que às 21h. Ele chegará por volta das 16h, e provavelmente irá querer descansar. Mas já o avisei do coquetel de amanha. (Ly: há ele estragou a surpresa!)

- Ok! Vou confirmar o horário com o buffet. 

- Tudo bem, obrigado. – agradece Eriol

- Disponha Sr.

  
Assim que desligar o telefone com Eriol, Sakura liga para o Buffet confirmando o horário. Sem mais tempo para ser perdido, ela volta a fazer o seu relatório mensal. 

Enquanto o passava a limpo, pensa em como sentiria falta da prima. Tomoyo e Eriol iriam para a Inglaterra, e ela ficaria sozinha no Japão. Toya e Kaho estavam nos EUA já fazia alguns meses, Seu pai falecera a cerca de seis anos, Yukito e Nakuru, se casaram e estavam morando na França. E para piorar a situação, havia ouvido boatos que o Sr Li, que viria ficar no lugar de Eriol, o qual ela seria seu braço direito, que ele era arrogante, grosso, muito anti-social e o pior de tudo machista. Ela estava perdida, conviver a maioria do seu dia com um homem assim não seria fácil. Realmente sentiria falta de Tomoyo. (Ly: e eu que achava meus problemas complicados...) Resolveu parar de pensar nisso, e se concentrar no seu relatório, que não poderia cometer erros. Queria termina-lo hoje, pois amanhã, apesar de ser Sábado, ela teria um dia cheio novamente, acertando os últimos ajustes para a recepção do Sr. Shoran Li.

Sábado 11:45am.

Sakura ouve batidas na porta

- Entre – Eriol ouve uma voz feminina dizer de dentro da sala.

- Com licença Sakura. Desculpa incomodar, prometo que Serei breve. – Sorri – Creio que esteja cansada. Sou testemunha do quanto correu essa semana para o coquetel dessa noite.

- Realmente tenho que concordar. – Ela Sorri.

- Pensei então em dispensa-la na parte da tarde. O que acha?

- Seria ótimo, assim terei tempo de me arrumar, e poderei ir mais cedo para sua casa pra coordenar o pessoal. (Ly: e é claro que poderia descansar)

- Então fique a vontade.

- Obrigada Eriol.

- Por nada querida. Ah mais uma coisa.

- Sim?

- Tomoyo pediu para que fosse almoçar conosco hoje. Disse que está com saudades de você.

- Também estou morrendo de saudades dela, se não for incomodar eu aceitarei.

- Até parece que você não conhece a Tomy.

- É verdade. – Sorri – nos vemos lá então.

- Ok! Até lá.

  
Eriol sai da sala, e se vai. Sakura sai 10 minutos depois, se dirigindo até a Mansão Daidouji. 

- Que bom que veio querida – cumprimenta Sonomi – Como vai?

- Estou ótima tia, e a Senhora? – Pergunta Sakura, abraçando a Tia.

- Vou bem também.

- Sakiiiii – chega Tomoyo sorridente – Você veio, que bom (Não, é a carta espelho disfarçada... ¬¬"") Obaaaa. Estava com muita saudade de você priminha.

- Eu Também Tomoyo. – abraçando a prima.

- Oi amor! – disse dando um beijo em Eriol

- Oi Meu anjo. Ah Sakura, você poderia ir ao aeroporto com a Tomoyo hoje né?

- Fazer o que lá Eriol? – pergunta Sakura.

- O Li vai chegar, e eu não poderei ir busca-lo, ai pedi para que Tomoyo o fizesse, mas ela não estava querendo ir sozinha.

- É Sakura, vamos...

- Ta Tomoyo eu vou. – Sakura sente uma sensação diferente quando falam do tal Shoran Li, mas não sabe do porque ao certo.

- Legal, assim agente já passa na sua casa, pega suas coisas e você se arruma aqui em casa para o coquetel.

- É, ótima idéia Tomoyo.

  
Entra a governanta da casa e anuncia que o almoço está pronto.

- Pode mandar servir Sra. Chii. – Disse Eriol, observando as mulheres, que mais pareciam meninas conversando.

- Ai, como sempre você estará encantadora. Vou querer fazer seu cabelo, maquiagem, e tudo mais. E claro te filmar também. Ai que bom. Né Sakura? – Disse Segurando nas mãos da prima

- *gota* Claro Tomoyo.(Ly: nossa... o tempo passa, os mares mudam, mas a Tomoyo é sempre a mesma!)

- Vamos almoçar queridas? – chamou Sonomi.

- Vamos – Disse Tomoyo, puxando Sakura para a cozinha. Eriol e Sonomi apenas as seguiram.-

O almoço transcorreu normalmente. As 14hr Eriol volta para a empresa deixando as três mulheres da sua vida em casa.

- Tomoyo querida – chamou Sonomi. – Vou ao Salão, e irei demorar um pouco, não se preocupe ta?! – Tomoyo concorda com a cabeça – Não poderei ir ao aeroporto com vocês, não vai dar tempo, me desculpe.

- Tudo bem. A Sakura está aqui, e irá comigo mamãe, não se preocupe, eu apenas não queria ir sozinha.

- Ah Tomoyo, me chamou pra almoçar aqui com outras intenções então?! É só pra ter com quem ir ao aeroporto. – Disse Sakura parecendo brava.

- Hahahahahahaha! Até parece né Sakura. Você sabe que eu te adoro.

- Sei – Disse Sakura tentando parecer seria, mas não se agüentou, e todas caíram na gargalhada.-

- Então eu vou indo.

- OK! Tchau mamãe.

- Tchau Tia.

- Tchau meninas. – Sonomi se vai.

- Sakura, o que acha de tomarmos um chá e comermos um pedaço de bolo no jardim? 

- "tima idéia Tomoyo, assim colocamos o papo em dia né?

- Claro prima. E também a hora passa mais rápida.

- Sim, é verdade. – Tomoyo pede para trazerem um chá de cidreira para as duas, e 2 pedaços de uma torta de morango que ela havia feito. Elas se sentaram em uma mesinha, perto de uma cerejeira milenar, mas por causa do frio que fazia, preferiram sentar-se no sol, a sentar em baixo da arvore.-

- Sakura, - Tomoyo fez uma pausa tomando um gole do chá – creio que já devem ter lhe dito algo sobre a personalidade de Li não é mesmo?

- Sim Tomoyo, me falaram que ele é muito arrogante, machista, e muiiito senhor de si. 

- É foi como pensei, fizeram praticamente a caveira dele pra você.

- Como assim? Ele não é tudo isso não?

- Não, muito pelo contrario. Ele é uma pessoa muito agradável, porem no inicio vocês não vão se dar muito bem, ele não é de confiar nas pessoas sabe. E ele é muito responsável no trabalho.

- Mas eu também sou Tomoyo.

- Eu sei Sakura, mais você vai ver, ele exige tudo o mais perfeito possível, e às vezes, pode estar perfeito, mas para ele não vai estar bom. Mas ele tem um ótimo coração, se eu não tivesse o Eriol comigo, ele seria o homem perfeito sabe. Mas como eu AMO o Eriol, ele não é tão perfeito assim pra mim. Seria um par perfeito pra você – Sakura cora – Todos os homens com quem você se envolveu, fora o Yuki, queriam você pela sua beleza, e por isso que não deu certo.

- Não estou entendendo onde quer chegar prima. – Sakura tinha que concordar com as ultimas palavras da prima, mas não conseguia entender o que Tomoyo queria dizer com aquilo de par perfeito para ela.-

- Com o tempo entenderá priminha. – Tomoyo olha para o relógio, 15:20h – é melhor irmos nos arrumar, temos 40 minutos para estarmos no aeroporto, e uma coisa que o Sr. Li Shoran detesta é atrasos.

- Vamos sim.

- Vou apenas por uma roupa melhor, avise Tashiro que partiremos em 10 minutos.

- Ta. 

  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-**-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- Atenção Srs. Passageiros, apertem os cintos, que dentro de dez minutos iremos pousar. Obrigado pela preferência, e uma boa estadia no Japão. – Disse a aeromoça, do avião que veio de Hong-Kong, com destino a Tóquio.

  
Shoran se preparava para o desembarque. Seis meses no Japão. Bom teria seu lado bom. Ficaria longe das responsabilidades do Clã por seis meses. Isso já era um alivio. Talvez terá que trabalhar mais que na China, porem, nada pior que as responsabilidades com o Clã. E quem sabe as coisas não mudam? Quem sabe arrume alguém para se casar, pois era só isso que os anciões do Clã sabiam falar ultimamente " Você precisa Se casar Xiao Lang, Onde já se viu o líder Maximo do maior Clã de toda a China sem uma mulher para lhe dar descendentes?" Por mais que falassem por ai que ele era machista, ele não pensa como os outros de seu Clã, a mulher com quem ele irá se casar, não será para apenas procriar, e lhe dar descendentes, e sim para ele amar. Mas agora não era hora de pensar nisso, teria muito trabalho a fazer na sua estadia no Japão, e não poderia ficar desperdiçando seu tempo com uma coisa que poderia ser pensada em outra ocasião. 

Assim que o avião pousou, Li já tratou de ser o primeiro a sair, odiava filas. Foi direto para o balcão onde resolvia as burocracias alfandegárias, e torcia para que Tomoyo estivesse a sua espera já, estava muito cansado, e ainda teria uma recepção na casa de Eriol. Bendita festa que Eriol marcara.

  
Na Sala de espera, Tomoyo e Sakura aguardavam a chegada de Li. Tomoyo logo o avistou no Balcão da Alfândega, e puxou a amiga.

- Vem Sakura, ele chegou. – Na verdade praticamente arrastou Sakura até o local onde Li estava. – Olá Li! – Tomoyo o cumprimentou com um sorriso. – Como vai?

- Olá Tomoyo, Estou ótimo, e você? – Cumprimentou com um sorriso.

- Estou bem também. Fez uma boa viajem?

- Sim, obrigado. Quem é essa jóia que está lhe acompanhando? – Sakura fica vermelha. Não falou nada desde que deparou com aqueles olhos âmbares a sua frente.

- Ah! Essa é Kinomoto Sakura, digamos que o seu mais novo braço direito na empresa. Creio que Eriol tenha lhe falado dela. – Shoran se perdeu naqueles orbes esmeraldas

Que o fitavam.

- Sim, e por sinal muito bem. É um prazer conhece-la Srta. Kinomoto. – Estende a mão para ela, sem parar de fitá-la. Ele nunca se cansaria de olha-la.

- Ahn?! Ah o prazer é meu Sr. Li. Chame-me apenas de Sakura Sim? – Sakura saiu de seus devaneios, depois de um cutucão de Tomoyo.-

- Como quiser. Mais com uma condição. Chame-me apenas de Li, não sou tão velho para ser tratado como um Senhor não é mesmo? – Todos sorriem.

- Bom Li creio que esteja cansado.

- Sim, apesar de não muito longa a viajem, sempre é cansativa.

- Podemos ir quando quiser.

- Sim, já vamos. Apenas deixa-me assinar alguns papeis que a moça foi buscar. – Tomoyo confirma com a cabeça. Sakura apenas observava o seu novo patrão. E a pessoa com quem passaria a maioria do dia a partir da próxima segunda. Como Tomoyo havia falado, ele é muito querido. Não é nada do que haviam falado para ela. Mas muitas vezes as aparências enganam, e Sakura espera que isso não venha a acontecer.

10 minutos depois.

- Agora podemos ir senhoritas.

- Então vamos. – Shoran pega seu carinho com as malas e sai empurrando logo atrás de Tomoyo e Sakura. 

Já no carro.

  
- Bom Li, Tashiro irá ficar a sua disposição. 

- Ok! Mas só por alguns dias. Pois pretendo fazer carteira de motorista. Detesto deixar sempre alguém a minha espera.

- Você é quem sabe, mas sempre que precisar, pode chamá-lo. – pararam na frente do hotel – Bom, ele apenas nos levará para casa, e depois voltara para pegá-lo para a

Recepção de hoje à noite, que a propósito, foi organizada pela Sakura.

- Ah, então vai estar muito boa, apesar de eu não gostar de festas. – Sakura escuta e fica vermelha.

- Mas como tem tanta certeza Sr. Li? – pergunta Sakura.

- Vejo que você é muito competente Sakura. E já falei que apenas Li.

- Ah me desculpe é o hábito... – sorri – e obrigada.

- Bom agora eu vou. Tashiro, por favor, não precisa vir logo, pode vir me pegar somente as 20:50h. 

- Sim senhor.

- Até mais senhoritas.

- Até Li – disseram as duas. Todos riem.

  
Continua............

Oi PeSSoaS ^^ QuaNTo TeMPo Não?! PoiSé... TiVe a iDéia Pra eSSa FiC De uMa HoRa Pra ouTRa... eSPeRo Que TeNHa FiCaDo Boa, uM PouCo MeLHoR Que aS ouTRaS PeLo MeNoS... eSSe CaPiTuLo eU DeMoRei PeLo MeNoS 3 SeMaNaS Pra DeSeNVoLVeR... e o ouTRo Já eSTá eM aNDaMeNTo... bom.. aGRaDeÇo a **lilaclynx** PoR eSTaR ReViSaNDo PRa MiM... e PRaS MiNHaS FiLHiNHaS PoR TeReM Mi agüentado FaLaNDo DeSSa FiC... eSPeRo ReVieWS... aXo Ki eH Só... BeiJoS MeRRy-aNNe

  
lilaclynx: Oi pessoas!!! Espero que vocês deixem reviews pq a MeRRy-aNNe num tava brincando quando disse que demorou 3 semanas... é sério! Hehehe mas olhem se acharem algum erro digam ta! Beijinhos!!! 


	2. A Recepção

**Desclaimer: Sakura Card Captors não me pertence.. Eles pertencem às fabulosas meninas do CLAMP®. **

**Capitulo dois**

**A Festa De Recepção**

- Nossa Sakura, você está MARAVILHOSA – Disse Tomoyo, com os olhos brilhando, com a filmadora em mãos, até parecia a mesma menina de alguns anos atrás.

- Aiaiai Tomoyo pare com isso – Falou Sakura escondendo o rosto com as mãos.

- Ta, mais só porque ainda tenho que fazer a sua maquiagem – Tomoyo aponta o banco, que se encontra em frente à penteadeira. – senta aqui Sakura.

- Ta, sei que nunca conseguiria te convencer do contrário mesmo... – Sakura se senta.

20 minutos depois......

Eriol e Tomoyo estavam na porta recepcionando os recém-chegados, enquanto Sakura, dava as ultimas ordens para o pessoal do buffet, seguranças, e pedia para o pessoal que viera animar a festa começar com algo leve, um pouco de clássico seria perfeito. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Em sua suíte, Li se arrumava para a 'festinha' de logo mais. Ele havia tentado dormir um pouco, mais foi em vão, pois um par de olhos verdes não saia de sua mente, por mais que tentasse tira-los dela. Mas mesmo assim, havia conseguido descansar um pouco. Levantou, tomou um banho, e começou a se arrumar. Li colocou uma calça social preta, uma blusa de lã verde musgo, de gola alta, e um sobre tudo preto, acompanhado por um sapato da mesma cor. 

Shoran desce até o térreo do Hotel, onde Tashiro o esperava. Foram mudos até o carro que estava na frente do hotel.

- Boa Noite Sr. Li – Disse Tashiro abrindo a porta traseira para Li.

- Boa Noite Tashiro. – Disse Shoran secamente – Vamos para a mansão de Hiraguisawa.

- -Sim Senhor. 

E Partiram. 

Durante o trajeto, Shoran Li observava a paisagem. Como era diferente de sua amada Hong Kong, nada se comparava a ela. Mas mesmo assim era muito bonita.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Chegando na Mansão do Sr. Eriol, Tashiro para o carro, descendo para abrir a porta para o Sr. Li, que é logo recebido por Tomoyo.

- Seja bem vindo Li. – Disse Tomoyo ao lado de Eriol.

- Olá Tomoyo, Eriol. – Diz Li antes de beijar as costas da mão pequenina da Sra. Hiraguisawa. 

- Olá caro amigo – Diz Eriol abraçando Shoran.

- Há Quanto tempo não Hiraguisawa?

- Sim é verdade. Fez boa viajem Li?

- Sempre cansativas, mas foi ótima.

- Espero que se sinta bem no Japão. Venha, vamos entrar. – Diz olhando para Tomoyo. – Anjo, vou chamar a Sakura para ficar aqui com você, apenas para não ficar sozinha, quase todos já chegaram, vou entrar com o Li e o apresentar algumas pessoas.

- Tudo Bem amor. Não precisa.

- Mais irá ficar sozinha? – Li tinha os olhos fixos em uma pessoa que se aproximava distraída.

- Não, Sakura vem ali oh! – apontando para a amiga.

- Ah ta. – Deu uma piscadelinha para a esposa percebendo para onde o amigo olhava. Tomoyo sorri. – Sakura, fique aqui com Tomoyo, que vou entrar com o Shoran, apresenta-lo aos diretores, e acionistas presentes.

- Sim Eriol. Eu vim para cá, quando vi que o Sr. Li havia chegado. Seja bem vindo Sr. Li, espero que goste.

- Com certeza ele vai gostar, pois tudo foi muito bem organizado por você querida prima. – Disse Tomoyo sorrindo, deixando Sakura vermelha.

- Obrigado Kinomoto, Pelo que pude perceber a senhorita é muito eficiente. 

- É sim, por isso a deixei para auxilia-lo enquanto eu estiver fora. – Eriol Sorri. - Com licença garotas. – Os dois se vão, deixando uma Tomoyo sorridente, e uma Sakura vermelha.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

- E então Li – disse Eriol vendo que o amigo estava distraído – gostou da sua diretora e ajudante? – ao dizer isso, Eriol sorri enigmaticamente.

- Ah Eriol não comece.- Disse Li pegando um copo de Vinho que o garçom lhe oferecera.

- Ta certo – Eriol diz. Depois de uma pausa continua – Bom, sua sala fica no 18º andar, é fácil encontrar. Como sei que gosta de chegar cedo, já avisei a todos os seguranças sobre sua chegada, acho que não terá problemas para entrar. Sakura logo via estar lá para ajuda-la. Yamashaki e Chiraru sempre chegam mais cedo também, qualquer duvida, pode pedir para eles...

- Ta, Ta. Vamos nos divertir, chega de negócios. Vim aqui só para conhecer o pessoal, e me divertir com meus amigos.

- Ok! Desculpa – Os dois riem. Logo um dos acionistas convidados aproximasse, e Eriol faz as apresentações. E continuam conversando por algum tempo. 

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Na festa se encontravam diretores, principais acionistas, e alguns dos principais funcionários.

            O portão é fechado 10 minutos depois da chegada de Shoran. Então Sakura e Tomoyo se juntam ao pessoal, sentando-se à mesa onde se encontrava Chiraru e Yamashaki. Ele diretor administrativo junto com Sakura, ela sua secretária, e mulher. Estavam casados a 3 anos, e trabalhavam na empresa a 2. Os 4 conversavam alegremente.

- Então quando vocês pretendem ter filhos? – perguntou Tomoyo.

- Não temos previsão de quando, mas queremos um logo.  – Diz Chiraru sorrindo – E vocês Tomoyo? Afinal você adora crianças.

- Não sei, quem sabe no ano que vem? – Sakura apenas ouvia, pois era a única que não tinha namorado na atualidade.

- E como anda esse coraçãozinho Sakura? – Agora foi a vez de Yamashaki falar, uma que ele também estava quieto até agora, apenas concordando com o que a esposa dizia. – Tem algum dono já?

- Não querido amigo. Não achei ninguém que ainda o merecesse. – Disse Sakura com uma voz tristonha. 

- Muito em breve o encontrará – Disse Eriol chegando, juntamente com Li, deixando Sakura vermelha.

- Chiraru vamos tomar alguma coisa amor? – Pergunta Yamashaki

- Vamos querido – se levanta e acompanha o marido.

- Tomoyo preciso falar com você meu anjinho – Disse Eriol atrás da cadeira de sua amada.

- Então vamos aproveitar e ir para a cozinha, quero ver como estão as coisas por lá, – Disse Tomoyo levantando-se.

- Li, poderia ficar fazendo companhia para a Sakura? – Pergunta Eriol.

- Se ela não se importar – Diz Shoran sorridente. Sakura olha para ele:

- Lógico que não me importo. Afinal vou ter que agüenta-lo o dia todo a partir de segunda

- É verdade – todos riem da cara que Shoran olha para Sakura – Bom, então vamos Tomoyo.

- Vamos amor. – diz Tomoyo, enquanto olha para Sakura e sorri.

Assim ficaram Sakura e Shoran Sozinhos.

- Bem, quer beber alguma coisa Kinomoto?

- Não, eu não gosto muito de bebidas alcoólicas Li, obrigada. – Li pega um copo de Vinho tinto.

- Esse ato de não beber – ele faz uma pausa para degustar um pouco de vinho – só é praticado por pessoas de pouco dinheiro. – pausa.

- "será que ele também só pensa nisso?" – Pensa Sakura abaixando a cabeça.

- ... Ou por pessoas que sabem valorizar os momentos especiais, e sabem comemora-los.

Um Garçom passa por eles.

- Por Favor, me traga uma água Tônica. –diz Sakura, que já voltara á esboçar um sorriso-

- Sim senhorita. – ficam em silencio até o garçom chegar com a água de Sakura.

- Obrigada.   

Enquanto Sakura tomava sua água, uma música começava á tocar no fundo.

Uma música lenta, perfeita para se dançar. Shoran não perderia essa oportunidade para chama Sakura para dançar:

- Concede-me essa dança? - ele simulou uma reverência exagerada, o que fez com que Sakura soltasse uma risadinha respondendo:

- Porque não? Amenos que seja um plano seu para quebrar meus pés, fazendo com que eu não possa trabalhar, isso só para você não ter que me aturar. – Os dois riem, e vão dançar.

Tomoyo e Eriol que viram a cena de longe, olham um pro outro e sorriem. Os dois estavam se dando bem.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Eriol e Tomoyo haviam voltado para a mesa com seus amigos, logo após a dança, que fora muito divertido. Algumas horas se passam e Sakura se levanta.

- Está na minha hora. Preciso ir.

- Já Sakura? – Pergunta Tomoyo.-

- Sim, tenho que arrumar minha casa, e descansar, pois segunda tenho um patrão novo, vida nova né? – Diz olhando para Shoran.

-     Não quero atrasos em!  - "como ele sabe disso?"  Sakura se pergunta, olhando para Shoran – E não adianta ficar com essa cara, já fiquei sabendo que eles acontecem as vezes. – Sakura olha para Eriol, que sorria.

- É verdade querida Sakura – Diz Eriol – Shoran pode ser bem severo às vezes.

- Eriol. – repreendeu Tomoyo.-

- Eriol tem razão Tomoyo. – Diz Sorrindo. Sakura se assusta.

- Tudo bem, eu agüento. – todos riem.

- Bom, me dá um abraço de despedida Sakura. Nosso avião partirá as 6 da manha, creio que não irá até o aeroporto

- Eita, 6 horas da madrugada. É verdade não vou mesmo! hehehe. – Enquanto Shoran ria, Sakura abraça a prima. – Boa viagem, e me liga quando chegar. Vou sentir saudades. – Começa a chorar.

- Pode deixar priminha, eu ligo. Também sentirei sua falta. – Sakura Chorava, e Shoran não gostou daquela cena que via, só não entendia o porque.

- Eriol – Sakura o abraça – Sentirei saudades.

- Eu também Sakura. Espero ter te deixado em boas mãos. – Diz Eriol abraçando a amiga, olhando para Shoran.

- E Você ainda duvida? – Diz Shoran se levantando – Logo eu que sou a perfeição em pessoa – ele se gaba. - Eu também já estou indo.

-  Foi um prazer Sr. Li, até segunda. – Sakura abraça a prima e o amigo mais uma vez e se vai. Shoran a observa, se despede dos amigos, e parte também.

**Continua...................**

**Oi PeSSoaLLLLLLLL**... ai vocês estão gostando? Ai nem acredito. Bom está ai a continuação, não saiu antes pois tive um bloqueio pra fazer a ultima cena. Agradeço a Juju, a Ly, a aNiNHa, a Alex Ki mi ajudaram com a cena final.... 

Agradecendo os Reviews.

**Kyhara:** Ta Boa mesmo? Ai que bom que você gostou. E esse capitulo como está?

**Yoruki Hiiragizawa: ** Bisnetinha querida, que honra receber uma review sua.Obrigado pelas dicas, e espero ter gostado deste capitulo. Eu e a Ly fizemos de tudo para não conter erros, mais não somos perfeitas. Não mandei pra você porque queria dar um voto de confiança a ela. Se não estiver boa dessa vez, eu mando pra você revisar. Ai obrigada pelos elogios. Te amo bisnetinha.

**Miki H: ** Você viu Ly, a Miki falo que a minha ficzinha promete.. vivaaaaaa.. obrigada querida, e aqui está a continuação. Beijos

**Aninha:** Nhai FiLha.. bregadaaaaa pelo elogio. Voltando a arrasar, nem tanto.. hehe... ta ai o próximo capitulo. Espero que goste, e obrigada pela ajudinha.

**Alexiel: **Filhaa... Qué isso, não tem problema a demora da review.. obrigadinha mesmo muieh...

Bom.. Poucos não? EH, quero mais viu... hehehe.. Sei que está uma porcaria, mais já que você leu tudo isso, não custa me deixar feliz né?

Não prometo continuação pra muito breve, pois vou ter prova semana ki vem, e não estudei nadica de nada ainda... Beijos e se Cuidem...

**MeRRyaNNe**

**VeZ Da Ly ;D**

**lilaclynx:** Olá pessoas! Seres extraordinários que depois da fic resolveram ler o comentário da revisadora! (e olha que não é nem o da autora!) Olha gente eu me esforcei bastante para corrigir os erros de MeRRy (que não foram poucos, lilaclynx leva uma paulada na cabeça da autora que esta do lado vendo as besteiras que ela escreve) Mas se vocês acharem algum erro me avisem para eu tomar mais cuidado na próxima vez! E não se esqueçam: **SIGAM SEMPRE SORRINDO! BEIJOS******


End file.
